


Felt You With Their Eyes

by oliviathecf



Series: Hal's Birthday, 2019 [1]
Category: DCU, DCU (Comics), Green Lantern (Comics)
Genre: Birthday Sex, Cunnilingus, F/F, Rule 63
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-16
Updated: 2019-02-16
Packaged: 2019-10-29 08:28:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17804573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oliviathecf/pseuds/oliviathecf
Summary: Hallie's birthday plans didn't really work out. But what happened after was way better.





	Felt You With Their Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> I've got a couple of short little fics for Hal's birthday, themed around that! They're all set in different universes, official ones and ones that I've made up. 
> 
> We're starting off with some Earth-11 here because I adore them.
> 
> Title is from "Told Ya So" by Adult Mom.
> 
> Enjoy!

It hadn’t been a particularly serious relationship. After all, she had met him on one of those dating apps with all the swiping that she kinda felt like she was too old for, and his second picture was a shot of his abs. It wasn’t like she was looking for anything real, just a couple of quick fucks while she was on Earth duty for a little while.

That didn’t make it any less hurtful when he texted her as she was about to walk out her motel door that he was getting back with that ex girlfriend he never shut up about unless she shoved his face between her legs. She should’ve seen it coming, but she had really hoped that he wouldn’t have done it right on her birthday.

Hallie had to laugh when he texted her one last time after the long paragraph explaining why they weren’t going out again. Wishing her a happy birthday with a dumb little cake emoji. She didn’t bother to respond, blocking his number and wondering why she felt so bad about it. Maybe she had hoped he’d forgotten that it was her birthday, that he had been so blinded by his love for his ex, but no. He remembered very clearly.

Well, there were her plans, right out the window. She took her hand off the door handle and flopped down on the bed. Another year older, another year of disappointments. Hallie sighed, unsure of what to do with herself. She supposed that she could swipe through that app again and try to find another date or a hook-up, but she didn’t want to have to deal with that nervous first date bullshit from someone. She just wanted to have a good time, that was all.

That thought had her lifting her hand up, looking into her ring. Well, if she wanted to have a good time, there was someone she could call. 

“Gardner. Are you around?” She spoke into the ring, not bothering to sit up.

She would’ve called Joan or Kylie, but they were both off planet, and she didn’t feel like really seeing anyone from the League. So Gal was her best option for a good time, she was on vacation for a couple of days anyway.

“Yeah, Jordan, I’m here.” Gal responded a few moments later, voice crackling through the line.  
“Wanna come here and, I dunno, get some drinks?”

She didn’t really feel like explaining what had happened over the ring, the crawling need to leave the motel and do something taking over. Soon enough, she found herself sitting at a bar as Gal walked in a few moments after, sitting down next to her.

Gal didn’t wish her a happy birthday and it was something that she actually felt a bit thankful for, already over the entire idea of her birthday. Truth be told, she had been over it for years anyway, so this was just the push she needed to just not bother to celebrate it again. Gal ordered their first round, giving Hallie a half smile when she took a huge sip of her rum and coke.

“Rough night, Jordan?” She asked after a few moments.

Hallie snorted. When were her nights ever smooth these days? Had they ever been smooth?

“You know it.” Hallie said dryly, taking another sip of her drink.

They sat together in silence for a little while longer, just drinking. Hallie was actually enjoying the silence, the guy she had been seeing felt the need to fill every second with conversation, usually about his ex-girlfriend. It wasn’t like that with Gal, they could just sit together without that need. Still, Gal ordered the second round, and turned to her to speak.

“Weren’t you seein’ some guy?”  
“Yeah. He dumped me for his ex.”  
“Ouch. On your birthday?” Gal asked, wincing.

Hallie nodded, rolling her eyes and laughing at the thought. It was hurtful, at least a little bit, but she couldn’t say that she missed him. With his average conversation and even more average dick, it wasn’t like he really had any redeeming features besides his great abs. 

A voice inside of her head reminded her that Gal had abs as well. And that Gal knew her drink order without even having to ask, spiced rum and coke, and that she knew where Hallie liked to drink in Coast City without even having to ask. When did Gal get to know her that well, when did she push in past her walls without Hallie even noticing?

“Yeah.” Hallie said after just a bit too long of staring right at Gal.  
“Fuckin’ prick. Didn’t deserve a girl like you anyway, Jordan.”

She hadn’t told Gal anything about the guy, but that didn’t matter. Not when Gal was looking at her like that, with that honesty written over her face. She meant exactly what she had said, and left only one thing unspoken. Hallie knew it, knew who Gal thought she deserved.

“Yeah,” She said, again, “want to get out of here?”  
“Where?”  
“My place?” She suggested.

Hallie hadn’t seen Gal move that fast before, flagging down the bartender to settle up. Had Gal always wanted her like that, had _she_ always wanted Gal like that? There’s a part of her that thought that she might’ve. It was easy to grab onto Gal’s arm and walk with her the short distance to the place she was staying, pulling her up the stairs to the second floor and open it to practically shove her inside.

She found herself pushed up against the door by eager hands, Gal’s mouth pressed up against her’s, hot in a way that could’ve burned her if she wasn’t ready for it. But she was ready for it, had been ready for a very long time. Hallie pushed her fingers into short cropped ginger hair, tugging Gal in closer.

It was a good kiss, a rough kiss, which felt like it should’ve happened years ago, and felt like it only could’ve happened in that very moment. Their bodies were impossibly close, kissing until they couldn’t do it any longer, pulling back. Hallie hadn’t realized she had been holding her breath until she was panting.

“Christ, Jordan,” Gal panted in return, “ _Hallie_. You gonna let me take care of you?”  
“Fuck, please.” Hallie practically whine in response.

Gal laughed at that, guiding Hallie onto the bed until she could push her down against it. Strong hands pulled her thighs apart and Gal slid between them, pushing her skirt up until she could see Hallie’s soaked lace panties.

“Cute.” She murmured, a smirk splitting her face.

She leaned down, pressing her nose to the fabric and inhaling deeply. They moaned in unison, and Gal’s tongue pressed hard against the wet fabric, right against her clit. Hallie’s hips spasmed up into the wet press, moaning wordlessly, and Gal’s hand came up to hold her hips down against the bed.

Gal’s finger pushed up under her underwear, tugging them to the side and immediately pressing her tongue against Hallie’s clit. Her eyes rolled back and she cried out loudly, fingers pushing into Gal’s hair like she was going to move back, like she ever would move back. Gal was licking her expertly, eyes never leaving hers as she looked up her body.

“Fuck! You’re good at this.” Hallie cried out between moans, trying to push up against the hand holding her down.

She felt Gal huff out a laugh against her, and it had her moaning again. When Gal’s lips closed around her clit, sucking perfectly, Hallie thought that Gal knew just how to manipulate her body to the point that arousal was throbbing through her body.

It didn’t take too long to have her growing close, Gal alternating between sucking on her clit and long strokes of her tongue. It was like she already knew how to get her off, like they were long-time lovers, but they weren’t. Before that point, Hallie hadn’t even known if Gal even liked her as a person, never mind liked her enough to sleep with her. At least in a way that wasn’t book-ended by fights.

She found herself cumming with a low, loud gasp and a drawn out moan, legs spasming around Gal’s head. Gal seemed pleased with that, licking her through it and pulling back with a satisfied, messy grin on her dripping face.

“Happy Birthday, Jordan.” She hummed.

Hallie laughed, pulling her up for a kiss that tasted like her cunt, and she knew that their night was far from over. And that it was the best possible birthday that she could’ve ever asked for.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Feel free to leave some love (or hate), either here or on my various social media pages. 
> 
>  
> 
> [ Fic Blog ](http://fanfictionolivia.tumblr.com/)   
>  [ Twitter ](https://twitter.com/fficolivia)   
>  [ Pillowfort ](https://www.pillowfort.io/oliviathecf)


End file.
